Together Forever
by DerryBabe2
Summary: Biggest load of crap from the crappiest author ever to exsist - Chapter 12 is now up
1. Chapter 1

**(A:N)** Ummmm Hi guys, just so you Know yes I' am the original DerryBabe a.k.a Dannii, I know you probably are all wondering were the hell I've been coz it's been like nearly 4 years since I posted anything but... I went through some really bad times and writing was the last thing on my mind... I've been pretty sick and have lost a lot of loved ones.

The reason I have a new account is coz I deleted my old email address so I had to make a new account because my old one is none accessible due to it not having an email address lol.

I' am going to post all my old stories on here as I can't update them through my old account... I hope you will all accept me back. Now that I' am older my dyslexia has improved slightly so I should be able to write better.

The first story I will be working on is 'Together Forever' as this was kind of my favourite before I left.

.:Dannii:.

**Summary:** Kimiko and Raimundo have been best friends since they were 5 years old, a few chapters on them in their ordinary lives, then at the temple and we see Raimundo trying to comfort Kim and Kim's dark side until finally they realise they like each other... a lot!!

Oh and Kimiko is very shy, bullied, quite, doesn't think very highly of herself girl and she's got braces while Raimundo is the complete opposite but he hasn't got a big ego.

Okay this is for all you kimundo fans out there I hope you enjoy!!

(&)

Together Forever

Chapter one

Raimundo Pedrosa lived in Rio in Brazil. He had quite a big family and they all lived together in their big three-story house. Raimundo's father was called James his mother was Catherine. Then it was his brothers and sisters Gus who was the oldest, and then there was Miranda, Raimundo himself, peter and finally his little sister Cairo. Raimundo's father owned a circus his mother helped out but also had another job, which was a night shift. One day when Raimundo was five a big car pulled up outside the house next door he watched as he saw he new next-door neighbours and a moving van. A black haired man and woman stepped out of the car and started to tell the removal guys where everything should go when something caught his eye. A small girl who also had black hair was watching her parents she turned away and walked over to a wall across the road, curious Raimundo walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hi" he said the girl turned to look at him.

"Hi" she replied.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Kimiko Toho, what's yours?" she asked.

"Raimundo Pedrosa, so where are you from?" he inquired she was definitely not from around here with that name.

"Tokyo, Japan" she said smiling.

"Cool so looks like you're gonna be my neighbour" he smiled.

"Yup!" she replied when they heard a man's voice call Kimiko turned to see her father calling her.

"Coming papa!" she called, "I've got to go see you around" she said hoping off the wall and walking back to her parents.

"Cya" he called.

--

8 years later: Present day.

"Kimiko common were gonna miss the bus and there's no way I'm walking to school" Raimundo called up the stairs he was wearing his school uniform; a pair of grey trousers, a white shirt that was un-tucked and the top button open and his tie hung loosely.

"Okay, okay I'm coming" he heard her call then he saw a pair of legs, a torso and finally his best friend emerged, "Lets go" she said running out he followed her down the street she was also wearing her school uniform a white blouse (Un-tucked and top button open) a grey plated skirt, knee length grey socks, a pair of black shoes and her hair was tied back.

"Um... Rai could you do me a favour?" she asked looking at him.

"Sure what?" he asked.

"Could you start me off?" she asked holding out an apple he smiled and took it from her he took a bite and handed it back to her, "Thanks" she smiled, "Man I hate these braces" she muttered bighting into the apple herself.

"Common they're not that bad and any way aren't you getting them off soon?" he said.

"Yeah I guess so," she muttered staring at the ground. _I don't know why she puts herself down so much!_ Raimundo thought looking at her there were different sides to Kimiko, there was the A pupil, the family girl who did everything to please her parents, there was the shy side, the musical side and the side only he saw. Just then their bus came and Raimundo and Kimiko got on. Kimiko took her usual seat next to Keiko and Raimundo took his usual seat next to Josh. Raimundo leaned over to see what Josh was doing and gawped when he seen what he'd wrote, Josh realised a little to late that Raimundo was reading his stuff and quickly shoved the note pad in his bag.

"Shut up Rai or I'll tell Kim what I know about you!" Josh warned him Raimundo nodded. They got to school and went their separate ways; Kimiko walked down the deserted corridor alone when she heard it.

"Hey brace face!" she heard a boy call.

"Yeah hey metal mouth" another boy called she kept her head down and walked faster.

"I'm talking to you" the first boy called.

"Go away" she shouted breaking into a run but was soon caught by the two boys. The first one who was Simon grabbed her and banged her into the wall.

"Y'know you're actually quite pretty," he told her she tried to get away but he banged her harder against the wall making her drop her books. He held her against it before leaning in and kissing her hard she closed her eyes and cringed and he put his tongue in her mouth he only broke when he needed air.

"You're turn Ant" Simon laughed coldly the other boy grabbed her and did the same thing Kimiko struggled then kicked him 'were the sun don't shine'! She started running again and had climbed a few stairs before she was tripped up. She felt someone turn her around and pin her to the stairs, which was uncomfortable as they dug into her back.

"You bitch" Ant said walking up to where she was struggling with Simon.

"Please don't... please just let me go," she begged Simon smiled evilly.

"Okay but on one condition" he said then he leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

--

"Where's Kim?" Raimundo asked Keiko and Josh they both shrugged just as the classroom door opened and Kimiko walked in.

"You're late miss Toho please take you're seat" the teacher called Kimiko did as she was told her hair had come out slightly and her uniform was a tiny bit messy Raimundo stared at her he knew something was up but he'd have to wait until after the lesson.

(&)

**(A:N)** Same story will be updating from now on. Please R&R

.:Dannii:.


	2. Chapter 2

(A:N) Hiya peeps

**(A:N)** Again reposting the beginning of the story.

**WARNING:** There shall probably be lots of singing in this story and this is supposed to be the story I mentioned in 'Crash the wedding' it won't get fluffy till near the end soz!!

Okay on with the chapter...

(&)

Together Forever

Chapter two

On leaving the classroom Kimiko tried to get away from Rai but he was always quick to and caught her easily... he was a great athlete after all!!

"Kimi what happened?" he asked her.

"Nothing I just got held up that's all" she said trying her hardest to convince him.

"Kim don't lie to me," Raimundo said giving her a serious look.

"I'm fine Rai, you need to stop worrying so much" she said walking off towards their next lesson (English). He walked beside her and stared at her she looked at him.

"Rai quit staring at me!" she snapped.

"Sorry I didn't know I was!" he said looking in front of him when he saw her!! His stomach lurched and he felt like running off in the opposite direction but to late she saw him.

"Raimundo!" she squealed running over to him.

"Err... hi Mandy" he replied.

"So Rai what are you doing on Saturday?" she asked sweetly.

"Saturday... I... um... I'm going out with Kim to do some stuff at the thing" he declared looking at Kimiko a pleading look on his face.

"Yeah the... um place, with the thing and the stuff" Kimiko replied.

"Oh to bad well maybe another time" she smiled.

"Yeah sorry got to go to English," he said quickly before walking away quickly.

--

They had another boring day at school before they headed home they walked side by side talking and laughing when they came around the corner to their street and saw Raimundo's mother out going her garden.

"Hey you two! Have a nice day at school?" Mrs Pedrosa asked.

"It was totally BORING!" Raimundo informed his mother.

"Yeah Cath it was the most boring day we've had yet" Kimiko added.

"Well do you two wanna help me out today I've got a lot of work to do?" Cath asked.

"Sure! Just let me go change first and I'll be right out" Kimiko smiled brightly before heading into her own house across the street door.

"When are you going to ask that girl out?" Raimundo's mother asked him.

"Mom leave me alone! Kim's my best friend that's all okay!" Raimundo said.

"Just friends huh?" his mother smiled, "I know you better than you know yourself Raimundo, Enrique Pedrosa" and his mother watched him cringe at his name.

"Mom" he moaned, "You know I hate my name"

"Yes I do! Now go get changed, help me out, then go ask Kimiko on a date!" his mother told him.

"I'm only doing the first two!" Raimundo said walking into his house were he met Miranda.

"Ah there's my little annoying brother" she smiled.

"Ah there's my big annoying, over emotional sister" Raimundo replied smirking at her.

"So have you asked Kimiko out yet?" she asked.

"Will everyone please SHUT UP? I don't fancy Kimiko okay so leave me alone!" he yelled stomping off up the stairs.

"YOU SO TOTALLY DO!" Miranda called after him smiling.

"Miranda leave you're brother alone! If he's to thick to see how he truly feels then leave it out!" Cath called.

"Yes mother" Miranda said walking out into the back garden and sitting down.

"Hey Cath, were do need me?" Kimiko said brightly walking up the garden path; she was wearing a long sleeved navy top and a pair of dark denim trousers.

"Hey Kim would you mind helping me plant my new plants would you?" Cath asked her.

"Sure thing" Kimiko smiled bending down and helping out. They were there for a few minutes when they heard an ear splitting yell. They both walked to the back garden and saw Miranda soaking wet and Raimundo hanging himself laughing at her holding an empty bucket.

"RAIMUNDO" Miranda screamed.

"Ha ha serves you right ha ha ha" Raimundo continued to laugh his head off when suddenly he got a bucket of freezing cold water thrown over him; he coughed and shook his now soaking wet hair out of his eyes when he saw Kimiko laughing at him with an empty bucket in her hand.

"Oh you're going to pay for that one Kim!" Rai yelled casing her.

"Agh" she yelled as she was hit with a water bomb. They both started their own water fight as Miranda and Cath left them to it, soon the two were drenched and had given up on their water fight when it became darker and harder to aim their water bombs. Raimundo was lying on the grass Kimiko cuddled up to him. He showed her all the constellations like he always did and watched her smile up at the starry sky and not long after she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled at her and picked her up bridal style carrying into his house closing the door behind him.

(&)

**(A:N)** Same story just spelling and grammar checked, will be adding new chapters don't fret.

.:Dannii:.


	3. Chapter 3

(A:N) Hi yeah I updated 'My story' whoo hoo and I'm still feeling sick

**(A:N)** You get it buy now I know lol

(&)

Together Forever

Chapter three

Raimundo stirred and opened his eyes; the first thing he saw was her face. He smiled slightly he had brought Kimiko into the living room last night when she had fallen asleep he was lying on the sofa next to her, he gave her a little shake.

"Kim, common sleepyhead wake up" he smiled.

"Mmm... go away Rai" she muttered, "Nothing you do or says gonna get me up" she closed her eyes again.

"Is that so?" Raimundo asked her smiling mischievously, "So this isn't gonna waken you" he laughed tickling her. She yelped in surprise and then started laughing and trying to push him away. He got on top of her and continued to tickle her she kicked him off the sofa but unfortunately for her he grabbed her and pulled her onto the floor with him. She landed on top of him her legs on either side of his waist and she held his hands down, she stared down at the boy between her legs and realised how much he'd grown. He stared back up at her and Raimundo suddenly realised something _she's not a kid anymore_ he thought, _she's a young woman... and a hot one at that! __WHAT__?! Were the hell did that come from?! _

"What are you doing to Raimundo?" they both heard a familiar voice; they both turned their heads towards the door and saw Kimiko's sister Carrie standing in the doorway. Carrie had long brown hair and big brown eyes to match, she loved sports, martial arts and in Kimiko's view she LOVED being evil.

"Showing him whose boss" Kimiko smiled.

"Oh yeah" Raimundo smirked at her before acting fast and the next thing Kimiko knew she was pinned beneath Raimundo's body.

"Y'know that position doesn't look quite right!" Carrie declared. _But it feels really nice!_ Raimundo thought, _WHAT?! What the hell's wrong with my mind today_ he thought; loosing his upper hand he found Kimiko and Carrie both on top of him laughing.

"Get off" he laughed.

"No chance" both girls coursed then screamed when they felt someone drag them both off. Raimundo looked up and smiled, Gus had grabbed Carrie and peter had grabbed Kimiko.

"Get off" Carrie cried out.

"Only on one condition" Gus smirked.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"You sing with us tonight" Peter smirked at her.

"No way!" Kimiko cried out.

"Yes way" peter told her.

"Common Kimi please... pretty, pretty please..." Raimundo asked giving her puppy dog eyes and pouting he knew she couldn't say 'no' when he did that.

"Fine!" Kimiko cried out they three brothers smiled at each other.

--

Raimundo and his siblings got ready for their usual performance. Gus on drums, Cairo on keyboard, Raimundo and peter on guitars... and Kimiko was standing at the mike he had to admit when she wanted she could make herself look older, and extremely pretty. They began to play their instruments and Kimiko began to sing everyone stopped to listen to her:

No sleep  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
Sometimes  
I feel I'm going down and so disconnected  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

In the shadows

In the shadows

They say  
That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I  
I rather kill myself then turn into their slave  
Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

Lately I been walking, walking in circles, watching waiting for something  
Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been living for tomorrows

In the shadows

In the shadows  
I've been waiting

She finished singing and they stopped play everyone was clapping and cheering Raimundo beamed at her.

"Thanks Kim" he smiled.

"No problem" she smiled back, "In fact I think I'll do another" Gus put on a C:D as they didn't have the right instruments. The Lopez's got off the stage and into the crowd Carrie dragged Raimundo out to the dance floor and they watched Kimiko sing again as they danced:

I feel you, I want you  
I feel you, I want you  
I feel you, I want you  
I feel you, I want you  
I feel you, I want you

I feel, alive  
now I can breathe again  
I call, your name, my friend  
I hold, you close  
the fire in my soul  
surrounds, to me, again

I feel you, I want you  
I know your touch is all I need  
I'm waiting, you're shining  
I feel you, I want you  
I know your touch is all I need  
I'm waiting, you're shining

I feel you, I want you  
I know your touch is all I need  
I'm waiting, you're shining  
I feel you, I want you  
I know your touch is all I need  
I'm waiting, you're shining

I feel you, I want you  
I feel you, I want you

I feel, alive  
now I can breathe again  
I call, your name, my friend  
I hold, you close  
the fire in my soul  
surrounds, to me, again

I feel you, I want you  
I know your touch is all I need  
I'm waiting, you're shining  
I feel you, I want you  
I know your touch is all I need  
I'm waiting, you're shining

She finished singing and there was another round of applause as she walked off the stage; some music started playing.

"Kim that was amazing" Raimundo smiled at her.

"Yeah I've got to admit you're a pretty good singer!" Carrie said then a tall dark and handsome boy took her off to dance.

"Wanna dance?" Raimundo asked Kimiko.

"With you?" she asked.

"Nah with the coat hanger" he said sarcastically "of course with me!"

"Sure" she answered as Raimundo pulled her onto the dance floor. Gus and peter watched the pair smiling knowingly.

"I think are little brother is developing a crush" Gus said a mockingly, "He's growing up so fast!" he cried out then pretended so sob into Peter's shoulder. Kimiko and Raimundo danced most of the night but left a bit earlier than the rest walking home. They were chatting away when...

"Well if it isn't brace face and the circus freak" they heard Simon's voice behind them and they turned around.

"Take that back Simon" Raimundo snarled.

"Make me" Simon retorted.

"GLAD TO" Raimundo shouted pouncing on him.

(&)

**(A:N)** Hope you don't mind reviewing these chapters over again if you read it on my other account. Sorry I can't update from my old account it's a pain in the butt coz I have to re-post everything all over again just to give you the ending. Well R&R please… again!

.:Dannii:.


	4. Chapter 4

(A:N) Awww thanks guys you do care

**(A:N)** Again sorry for the re-posting and sorry it's taken me three years to update!

(&)

Together Forever

Chapter four

Raimundo pounced on Simon both boys fell onto the cold concrete wrestling each other.

"Rai stop it!" Kimiko yelled.

"Shut up brace face" Ant snapped stepping out of the shadows. Raimundo's fist connected with Simon's face and he yelled before punching Raimundo right back. The two boys were getting violent punching, kicking and even biting. Kimiko full of good intentions ran over and pulled them apart when Simon's fist connected with her jaw she fell to the floor holding the place Simon had hit.

"Kimiko" Raimundo yelled rushing to her side he cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her blue eyes, "You okay?" he whispered she nodded her head trying to hold back tears of pain, Raimundo suddenly felt a surge of pure rage he'd never felt so angry in his life he wasn't going to hurt Simon he was going to KILL him.

"You coward hitting a girl and I thought you could sink no lower you piece of filth!" Raimundo roared before grabbing Simon and throwing him into the nearest wall, Simon slowly got to his feet and glared at Raimundo.

"What was that supposed to be? Even a girl could do better than that!" he sneered which was a bad idea because this pissed Raimundo off even more if that was possible. Raimundo punched Simon in the face, then kneed him in the groin, and threw him into a car.

"Pack it in Pedrosa or I'll kill brace face" Ant called to him Raimundo spun around and gasped in horror as Ant had Kimiko in a tight grasp and a penknife in his hands.

"Let her go Ant" Raimundo said.

"Why should I?" Ant asked smiling, "I mean she's pretty for a nerd I know I wouldn't mind getting in her underwear" he laughed coldly just then a fist slammed into his face and Ant staggered he looked up at the owner of the fist and gasped.

"Shut you're filthy mouth" she snarled before hitting him again, and again then she kneed him in the groin, punched him up the chin and sent him flying with a kick to the stomach. Ant and Simon scrambled to there feet and ran off.

"Kimiko? Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Raimundo gazed at her in disbelief.

"Nosey, any way lets just get home!" she said smiling Raimundo still gawped at her as they walked home.

--

"You sure you're okay?" Raimundo asked again as he sat on her sofa (Her parents were away and had asked Raimundo to stay with Kim and Carrie to make sure they were safe).

"Yeah I'm fine" she smiled resting her head on his shoulder and snuggling up to him.

"Hey what am I? A teddy bear!" Raimundo laughed.

"Yup! You're my snugly, warm, over protective teddy bear" Kimiko laughed throwing a blanket over them both a snuggling up to him again in front of the warm fire.

"Yeah I guess I' am" he smiled wrapping his arms around her; they both lay that way until they fell asleep.

(&)

**(A:N) **R&R if you don't mind thank you!

.:Dannii:.


	5. Chapter 5

(A:N) Dannii: I'm back

**(A:N) **I hope you guys can accept me back after all this time and I hope the new chapters after this are well liked by my reviewers!

Oh and just to let you guys know I'm only doing a fic at a time so if you had a fic of mine you want the ending to could you please start letting me know which one you would like to be posted after I finish this one? Also I don't remember all the plots I had for every fic so some may get a little re-writing. Please and thank you!

(&)

Together Forever

Chapter Five

Raimundo's eyes flickered open and he smiled at Kimiko asleep in his arms, he gently got up and laid her head on a cushion.

"Aw is one of the love birds up?" Carrie teased walking in.

"Shut up Carrie!" Raimundo flashed her a cheeky smile.

"Your sooo cheesy!" Carrie told him.

"I know! It's what I do best!" he smirked as Carrie rolled her eyes, when a cushion hit her.

"Ha! Got ya!" Kimiko smiled flinging one at Raimundo too.

"HEY!" Raimundo yelled firing it back, the three had a massive pillow fight before breakfast and then left to go for a walk.

--

Kimiko was humming a tune as she walked along with the other two when Miranda came running down the street.

"Rai!" she called, "Mom wants you home...NOW!" she added Raimundo groaned and followed his sister. Raimundo got home and went into the kitchen where his mother and father were sitting.

"What ever it was I didn't do it!" Raimundo said quickly.

"Your not in trouble Rai!" his mother told him (He sighed in relief), "this came for you!" she told him handing him a letter, he took it from her and read it.

_Dear Raimundo Pedrosa,_

_You have been accepted to the Xiaolin temple in China. If you accept to come you will study martial arts and learn many new things. You shall come to the temple in three year's time when you are 16! You shall be the 'Dragon of wind' and here at the temple will learn how to control your powers. I must warn you that your element is strong and unless you learn how to control it you may hurt someone. Please note that this is not a joke and there are only three 'chosen ones' in the world. I hope to see you soon!_

_Master Fung_

_Master of the Xiaolin Temple_

Raimundo read the letter and laughed.

"Yeah right! Nice try guys I'm not falling for that!" he told his parents.

"Son it's not a joke!" his father told him, "Master Fung came to us soon after you were born and told us that one day he'd send foe you!"

"We just didn't know I'd be so soon!" his mother added looking a little sad.

"I don't believe you!" Raimundo said firmly.

"Look Rai you remember that tattoo on your right shoulder? The one you don't how it got there!" Raimundo's father told him.

"Yeah?" Raimundo said.

"Well it's the symbol of 'wind' in china" Raimundo's father spoke softly, Raimundo looked at his parents and realised they weren't kidding.

"I... I need time to think about this!" he said walking to his room. Raimundo sat on his bed thinking about what his parents had told him; he removed his top and looked in the mirror trying to see the tattoo, when all of a sudden the door opened.

"Kim!" Raimundo yelled, "Would you mind knocking in future? I could've been changing!" he told her.

"Opps sorry Rai!" she smiled, "What's that?" she asked spotting the tattoo.

"Dunno?" Raimundo replied.

"Well the symbol means 'wind' in Chinese, it's strange I have one too!" she told him slipping her arm out of it's sleeve and showing him a tattoo on her right shoulder, "It means 'fire'" she smiled.

"Did you by any chance get a letter from some old guy... about a temple or something?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" she asked in surprise.

"I got one too!" they looked at each other in surprise; what was the Xiaolin temple? Why were they chosen? What kind of training would they do? And what powers?

These were just a few of the many questions going through their minds...

(&)

**(A:N) **So I did the spelling and grammar check again and I changed the time space to three years instead of one in the letter as you'll understand why in the following chapters.Okay so next chapter is my first new chapter whoohoo!! Please R&R and hope you like the new stuff!

.:Dannii:.


	6. Chapter 6

Three months after the letter arrive from the temple and the summer holidays had just started week before

**(A:N)** Well here's the first new chapter let me no if you like it and if many people do the next chapter should be out shortly!

--

Together Forever

Chapter Six

Three months after the letter arrive from the temple and the summer holidays had just started week before. Kimiko sat at the breakfast table staring at her parents in disbelief.

"What… what did you say?" she asked almost in a whisper.

"We're moving back to Tokyo" Her mother repeated, "Your father has been offered a job as a designer in one of the biggest toy companies in Japan!"

"It's a great offer girls I will be making more money to buy you nicer things and we'll have a big house and a company car and best of all you'll be learning your own culture first hand" her father encouraged.

Kimiko stared at her parents with her mouth hanging open how could they do this to her? How could they just uproot her in the most important and hardest years of her life? She looked at Carrie who looked overly excited smiling her big beautiful white smile.

"Oh my god!" Carrie squealed. "I can't believe it really? I've missed Tokyo so much! When do we leave?" She was now standing up clutching the edges of the table so hard that her knuckles where turning white.

"Um well that's the thing girls" her parents swapped awkward looks, "We're leaving in three days".

"WHAT?" Kimiko leapt up in despair.

"YES!" Carrie screamed, "I'll start packing!" and she ran off at top speed to start packing up all her belongings.

"We can't go!" Kimiko shrieked at her parents, "I have a life here! I have school and… and… what about the Pedrosa's? What about Raimundo?" hot tears where stinging her eyes now and her breathing was fast and ragging in her chest as she tried to make sense of the fact that her whole world was crashing down around her.

"Kimiko" her mothers voice was s_ympathetic, "Sweetie this is a great opportunity for us all… and I know it sounds like we're being crewel and unfair but we're doing what we think is best for all of us sweetie" her mother hugged her close to her as Kimiko began to sob. _

_"I know it seems hard and unfair now but it'll get better you'll make new friends and start a new school and you'll be able to speak Japanese all the time" she kissed the top of her daughters head. _

_"Why don't you go wash your face and go talk to Raimundo, I'm sure you two will want to spend as much time together as you can for the next three days" she gave her a quick squeeze and then released her._

_--_

Kimiko walked down the street steadying her breathing as she went trying with all her might to hold in her tears. She didn't want to go, Brazil was all she'd ever known. What was a ten minute walk from her home seemed like a lifetime to Kimiko time seemed to be going in slow motion yet everything surrounding her was a blur. She rounded the corner and looked up at the giant circus tent also known as the 'big top'.

After the letter from the temple had arrived Kimiko hadn't seen much of Raimundo as he'd started his acrobatic training as his parents had decided that he could finally join the families act in their circus. He'd been so excited at the news. Just a few short days later he'd also started dating his first girlfriend Carla de Souza. She was the most popular girl in their school and her family was well off. She had a perfect tan, blonde golden ringlets, dark beautiful eyes, a perfect pout and an athletic figure every guys dream. And boy did she hate Kimiko! She couldn't stand her, acted like there was a bad smell under her nose when she was around and always ended up convincing Raimundo to leave her behind. Kimiko just prayed that Carla wouldn't be inside the big top.

She walked inside and paused beside the entrance her heart felt heavy in her chest and her stomach felt queasy. She scanned the inside of the tent for Raimundo and caught sight of him standing way up high on the platforms talking to his eldest brother about a routine they were practicing. Just as she was about to call up to him she heard the disgustingly sweet voice of Carla call out from the opposite side of the tent.

"RAIMUNDO! Come down here sweetie!" she yelled Raimundo did as he was told and showing off did a few of his acrobatic tricks to impress her. Kimiko watched them talk and she saw Carla's dark eyes flash in her direction so she slipped out of the tent and started walking around the outside of it to get to the entrance that they were standing at.

--

Carla watched Kimiko exit the tent and saw her shadow making it's way around the edge of the tent, she smirked to herself she could put an end to her and Raimundo's friendship right here right now and then she'd have Raimundo all to herself. She turned to Raimundo who had been babbling about his stupid family and their stupid dumb circus and told him right there and then, "I don't like Kimiko, she's weird and clingy and way too obsessed with you!". Raimundo stared at her in disbelief.

"Kim's my best mate…" he stammered.

"Not any more!" Carla retorted, "She's a nerdy, stupid, ugly, frigid, loser! And I don't want you hanging out with her anymore!" she stated simply glancing sideways and seeing that Kimiko was almost within earshot of their conversation. "Now say it! Say she's a nerdy, stupid, ugly, frigid, loser or we're over!"

"Fine then…" Raimundo said.

--

Kimiko reached out her hand to pull back the sheet to the entrance when she heard Raimundo's voice coming from out of the tent.

"Kimiko's a nerdy, stupid, ugly, frigid, loser" Kimiko's heart stopped for a split second, she felt a huge lump in her throat like she couldn't swallow, a pain seared through her chest like someone had taken a knife and stabbed her in the heart. She covered her mouth as she started hyperventilating the hot salty tears rolled down her pale cheeks silent grief pouring from her soul. How could Raimundo say such things? She turned on her heels and ran, ran as fast as she could to get away from him. As she ran she felt anger and hatred bubble up from somewhere inside her and she growled and kicked a nearby fence. She'd show him! She'd never let anyone walk over her ever again. She'd never show any sign of weakness from this day on she would be strong, bold and beautiful!

--

"Is that what you wanted to hear?" Raimundo continued.

"Yes" Carla smiled happily leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Then you're not the persona I thought you were and I don't even want to look at you! You disgust me!" he said repulsed by her cruelness, "We're over!" she spat at her and stormed off leaving an opened mouthed Carla standing shell shocked to the spot.

--

Three days after the conversation with Raimundo and Carla, Kimiko threw the last of her stuff into the moving van and she climbed into the family's car silently. She hadn't told Raimundo she was leaving and had told her family not to mention it to the Pedrosa's. she hadn't told them what had happened just that she didn't want any awkward goodbyes.

The family started to drive off the way to the airport Kimiko put her headphones on to blot out the reality of all that had happened. Just as they were leaving their street she saw Raimundo walking home. He stopped when he saw the moving van and starred unbelievingly at Kimiko's family as they where driving away to god knows where.

He started running after the car screaming her name at the top of his lungs Kimiko told her father to keep driving and turned her music up higher to blot out his calls she was still heartbroken by what he'd said. He chased the car for about half a mile before he stopped watching her disappear forever he clutched his hair and screamed her name one last time before falling to his knees his heart breaking inside his chest and felt wet liquid run down his face. He'd never felt so much pain or grief in his life and he chocked out her name one last time before letting his head drop onto his chest as Miranda came running over to him grabbing him and helping him to his feet, trying to carry him home to save some of his dignity. She didn't understand why Kimiko could be so heartless and she watched her little brothers heart break right in front of her as his face and eyes had gone numb, no emotion left, just the disbelief that she was really gone… for good.

**(A:N)** Well this is the first new chapter I've written for this story and I hope you guys like it! R&R and let me know what you think! I hope this chapter is a bit longer then what I used to write and hope it is enjoyable for you the readers.

.:Dannii:.


	7. Chapter 7

Three years had passed since the letter from the Xiaolin temple had reached the Pedrosa residence

**(A:N)** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Here's the next chapter!

(&)

Together Forever

Chapter seven

Three years had passed since the letter from the Xiaolin temple had reached the Pedrosa residence. Today was the day Raimundo would leave his home and everything he'd ever known. He was leaving him family, his friends and his dreams behind to go off to China to become the Xiaolin dragon of the wind. He has mixed emotions about his journey both excitement and dread consumed him. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as sadness niggled at his chest. He threw the last of his belongings in his rucksack before sitting down on his bed and taking one last look around his room. The walls were painted a brilliant emerald green colour while cream coloured curtains hung in front of the old ageing window that looked out at the Toho's old house. A desk sat in the corner now completely bare and a small TV sat on top of an oak wardrobe the contents of which where now in one of Raimundo's many bags. He sighed taking in his empty room it looked so bare and empty, almost as though no one had ever lived, eaten or slept in it. He stood up and grabbed his rucksack from the bed and swung it over his shoulder and closed the door quietly behind him. He slowly walked down the stairs glancing at the family photos. He reached the bottom and smiled at the sad faces of his siblings.

His eldest brother Gus held out his hand to Raimundo and shook his hand powerfully pulling him into a half hug half handshake kind of hug, being so masculine he never showed signs of weakness. "Cya bro, take care" was all Gus could manage without sounding too feminine in his own mind.

Next his younger brother Peter hugged him tightly, "Here's a parting gift for you… take good care of it it's my favourite" he said sheepishly handing Raimundo a small figurine of a transformer from his favourite TV show.

"Aww Peter I can't take this you keep it it's okay" Raimundo tried to give him back his toy.

"No!" Peter retorted pushing it back into Raimundo's hands, "I want you to have him he'll protect you" Raimundo smiled at his little brother and gave him a tight hug.

"Okay little buddy I'll keep him" his little brother smiled at him and let him go. Miranda stepped forward and grabbed him tightly around the neck almost choking him to death tears threatening to spill from her big eyes. "You be careful you hear me! Behave yourself! Don't do anything stupid don't annoy your sensei and try and grow up a little Rai," she scolded him before releasing him from her tight grip.

"I'll try sis," he wheezed coughing a little when a small tug on his trousers distracted him from his crushed windpipe. Little Cairo had a handful of his green cargo pants in her tiny hand Raimundo bent down and picked her up in his arms. "Hey squirt what you got there?" he asked as she handed him a piece of paper.

"It's a picture I drew," she stated simply resting her little head on his shoulder. Raimundo gazed down at the mass scribble of different coloured crayons, he could make out what he thought might be a stick man with lots of messy brown hair and a smaller stick girl in a pink triangle shaped dress and lots of curly brown hair.

"Is this me and you?" he asked her and she nodded happily, "Aww thanks Cairo, I love it I'll keep it on my wall always" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Rai" his fathers voice echoed from the front yard, "We gotta go buddy!" Raimundo handed Cairo over to Miranda and gave his siblings one last smile and wave before walking out of their home for the last time. He walked out into the bright Brazilian sunlight where his mother and father sat waiting for him inside the family car. He threw his rucksack into the backseat and hopped into the car himself as his father started up the car, he rolled down his window and waved goodbye to his family as he drove of to start his new journey.

--

After a gruelling thirty hours and forty minutes the plane from Brazil to China finally touched down. Raimundo was feeling exhausted, dirty, ill tempered and yet grateful. He was happy to have made the journey in one piece and now he searched through the airport for the rest of his bags and for his guide. He happened t glace to his right and caught sight of a twenty something Chinese man holding up a sigh with his name on it.

"Hi, I'm Raimundo Pedrosa" he introduced himself to the young man.

"Your bags have been taken to temple, you come with me I show you way" he announced realising the man didn't speak good English he followed him outside where a small car waiting for them. Raimundo got into it hoping this really was his guide and not some serial killer or paedophile and with that they took off into the city of China.

--

They drove for over three hours and Raimundo was growing more and more tired and couldn't wait to reach this damned temple. Just then the car stopped Raimundo looked around wildly. The car had stopped in the middle of nowhere his worst fears where confirmed he was either about to be savagely murdered or indecently molested. The Chinese man leaned close to Raimundo and he felt his heart race and he scrambled back.

"Hey! Don't kill or molest me please I'm too young and pretty for that!" he yelled just as the Chinese man leaned over him and opened the car door.

"You climb now… prove you are worthy or temple" the Chinese man told him pushing Raimundo out of the car where he landed on his butt he was just about to shout at hi so called guide when his rucksack landed painfully on his stomach knocking the wind out of him. He grumbled some under his breath and swung his rucksack over his shoulder. He glanced up at the mountain and groaned _when will all this be over?_ He thought.

He had been climbing for so long now he'd lost track of the time only that night had seemed to pass and daylight was slowly creeping up on him. He was sweating like a pig, he smelled bad, his hands ached, his legs where cramping, his eyes where heavy in his head, he was starving, thirstier than he'd ever been in his life and his rucksack had become increasingly heavy and was weighing him down.

An hour later after a few short resting stops and many slips and falls he reached up and pulled himself up with all his remaining strength and sat panting heavily staring at the sight before him. There it was in all its glory a huge temple with its high walls to help keep people out… _or maybe to keep me in_, Raimundo thought. He got up at staggered slightly to the entrance the huge doors opened automatically and he entered the temple grounds. The first thing he saw where three teenagers standing and sitting around a big beautiful fountain they all turned to look at him and he took them all in.

There was a tall broad shouldered cowboy with blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles leaning against a pillar. There was a very small child like boy with a very round baldhead Raimundo couldn't help but think he looked like a cheese ball he seemed to be engrossed in the third person in their company. The third person was a girl she was sitting on the fountains ledge with her slender legs crossed. She had pale white skin like the first bought of Christmas snow before someone has walked on it, she had bright beautiful eyes framed by long dark eyelashes, perfect pink lips, a gorgeous face which was famed by long blonde hair she was slender but with curves in all the right places. She was wearing a white vest top, blue plaid skirt with black knee high socks and a pair of silver high heels glistened on her dainty feet.

Raimundo gazed at her for a few minutes not knowing what to do or say panting heavily his throat to dry to speak, his stomach too empty to fuel his body, and his mind too tired to think his body finally gave into the exhaustion of his journey and he collapsed onto the soft inviting grass.

(A:N) The next chapter will be up soon hopefully; any criticism; ideas or even any suggestions are welcome! R&R please!

.:Dannii:.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been over a month since the young monks had moved into the temple and things were really starting to kick off

**(A:N)** Thank you for the reviews! Just to clear something up I am dyslexic and for those of you who don't know what that means here a brief description thanks to wikipedia!

"**Dyslexia** is considered to be a learning disability. It manifests primarily as a difficulty with written language, particularly with reading and spelling. It is separate and distinct from reading difficulties resulting from other causes, such as a non-neurological deficiency with vision or hearing, or from poor or inadequate reading instruction. Evidence also suggests that dyslexia results from differences in how the brain processes written and/or spoken language. Although dyslexia is allegedly the result of a neurological difference, it is **not** an intellectual disability. Dyslexia occurs at all levels of intelligence."

(&)

Together Forever

Chapter Eight

It had been over a month since the young monks had moved into the temple and things were really starting to kick off. They were learning more and more about each other and Raimundo had really learnt that his Kimiko didn't exist anymore; in the three short years they'd been separated she had changed completely. Instead of the nerdy sweet lovable shy Kimiko he'd known and loved back in Rio he'd come face to face with a rich daddy's girl who was incredibly confident, popular and short tempered. She was always on her cell phone or PDA talking to a zillion different friends back in Tokyo. She hadn't had much for Raimundo since they'd been reacquainted seeing as though she spent all her free time playing video games, surfing the web or wandering off with their newfound friend Clay. This made Raimundo feel both uneasy and resentful towards her as she hadn't even acknowledged the fact that they'd been best friends for over eight years or the fact that she'd up and left one day without ever telling him. For this Raimundo had been making temple life just that little bit harder for Kimiko like this exact seconded for instance…

He could feel his heart beating slightly faster than normal the adrenaline was rushing through his veins increasing his senses he listened carefully to the soft footsteps approaching his hiding place he strained to hear every movement every rustle of clothing and then the creak of a doorknob turning and the shrill shriek of surprise as the sound of water crashing against a solid object and then that bone chilling, spine tingling roar came like it has so many times before: **"RAIMUNDO!!****"** he jumped out from his hiding place pointing and laughing hysterically at the drenched Kimiko, her cloths were sticking to her pale skin, her usually bouncy black hair was now flat and heavy against her head obscuring her view of him. She clenched her fists into tight balls her whole body shaking with anger, her eyes were blazing with rage and at this Raimundo stopped laughing and decided to take the best course of action!

"Gang way!!" he shouted bolting down the temples many twisting and turning corridors, "enraged dragon of fire about to BBQ my tan Brazilian and very toned ass!" he called to a bewildered Clay as he shoved past him and out into the temple grounds a furious Kimiko hot on his heels.

"YOU ARE SO UNBELIEVABLY DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU RAIMUNDO PEDROSA!" she roared chasing after him like a dog in heat. He looked over his shoulder and yelped suddenly realising that she was almost as fast a runner as he was. He ran faster towards the small banking at the sound end of the temple there was a small river that flowed through the temple and as he shot past an unsuspecting Omi who dropped the many ancient scrolls he'd been carrying.

"Sorry Omi!" Raimundo yelled back at the small monk who was grumbling about "_not very dragon like behaviour" _and "_Master Fung will be most displeased!"_

Raimundo ignored these remarks thinking that whatever Master Fung did to him he would survive but e may not survive the hell that was Kimiko's temper. Just as he reached the top of the banking he heard a roar of triumph as he felt a pair of slender arms catch him around the waist causing him to loose his balance the pair of them feel tumbling in an untidy mass of limbs and robes. The two yelped in pain and discomfort as they rolled down the banking and landed awkwardly with Kimiko on top of Raimundo just at the waters edge. She seized her chance and pinned the brunette down so that he couldn't escape the torcher she was about to inflict upon him.

"I've got you now Pedrosa" she smirked narrowing her bright blue eyes Raimundo gulped, _what a way to go_, he thought, _death by temper tantrum! _He closed his eyes tightly waiting for her fists to connect with his face when suddenly he felt the pressure of her body leave his he opened his eyes just in time to watch her hold onto his wrists and she put her right foot onto his chest and flip him over her head as she flung him face first into the river behind her. Raimundo swallowed a lungful of cold crisp water before surfacing and spluttering all around him his usually brown spiky hair hand fallen into his eyes and he could hear Kimiko's delightful laughter from somewhere on the shore. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and turned to look at her.

"Oh you think this is funny?" he asked the hysterical Japanese girl as she tried to fight for oxygen through her hard laughing.

"Serves you right!" she giggled and then shrieked as Raimundo laughed himself at her and before her brain had time to tell her body to move he'd grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the river with him. She gasped in surprise and angrily splashed him causing the cheeky Brazilian to laugh at her and splash her back. She splashed him back and a full on water fight between the two broke out their laughter ringing out throughout the temple grounds.

Half an hour later the pair lay side-by-side panting for air on the water edge still giggling at their childlike behaviour. When Raimundo turned his green emerald eyes on her a serious look now replacing his boyish grin as he studied her beautiful face.

"Why didn't you tell me Kimi? Why'd you up and leave and not even tell me? He asked her bluntly. Kimiko's expression also changed her was more annoyance than anything.

"Why'd you have to bring that up Rai?" it was the first time since they'd got the temple that she'd called him that.

"Coz I wanna know how you could be so cruel and selfish!" Raimundo snapped at her sitting upright.

"Oh no you didn't!" she retorted getting angrily to her feet and placing her hands firmly on her hips, "You hypocrite!" she spat at him her rage fully restored. "I heard everything you said to your precious Carla! That and I quote: "Kimiko's a nerdy, stupid, ugly, frigid, loser," she yelled at him. Raimundo stared at her in disbelief.

"You actually think I said that?" he asked her in a disbelieving whisper from his place on the ground.

"Don't even try and deny it I heard every word! You were supposed to be my best friend Rai! How could you say such cruel and hurtful things about me? You expected me to tell you anything after that? After you betrayed me like that? How could I forgive you for that?" hot tears where stinging her eyes now her voice was grew an octave higher and was starting to shake fiercely from the emotional distress she was revealing. "How could you expect me to act like that never happened or that I'd never heard you diss me, did you think I'd just forgive and forget when we came here? I couldn't do that Raimundo you hurt me ay to much for that!" she was shaking all over again this time from the stress of trying her hardest not to cry in front of him. Raimundo got to his feet anger surging inside him that she'd thought for all these years that he'd said those things that she ever believed he would talk about her like that enraged and saddened.

"You should of kept eavesdropping Kim… then you would of heard me tell her if that's what she wanted to hear from me then she disgusted me and then you would of herd me break up with her for talking that way about the most important person in my life" he glared at her before storming off back towards the temple. Kimiko stared after him stunned at her mistake she sank to her knees and hugged herself tightly she looked down at her clear reflection on the waters surface which rippled and became distorted as a single tear slide down her cheek and dropped into the water.

_I'm so sorry Rai…_

The sound of Omi's voice broke her thoughts as he called her name. She roughly whipped her eyes with the back f her sleeve before regaining her composure and taking a deep breath before making her way back to the temple where the small bald monk was waiting for her.

**(A:N)** Well that was chapter eight and I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me! R&R!

.:Dannii:.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A:N)** Next chapter is up and thanks for the reviews -

**Warning:** Author had a few pina coladas in her when writing this! Enjoy! :D

--

Together Forever

Chapter Nine

Raimundo groaned in pain his shoulder was killing him! Omi had got him good in training and had gloated about it even better. He tried to rub it to sooth the pain but ended up sending even more pain shooting through his shoulder and right down his back. He was mumbling to himself under his breath in Portuguese when he heard a soft tap on the wall behind him he turned around to see an uneasy looking Kimiko staring at him with those bright blue Japanese eyes. "It's been a while since I heard Portuguese" she gave him a weak smile he glared at her and then turned away from her still holding his damaged shoulder not wanting to talk to her. Kimiko bit her lip and dared to venture further into his room, "Rai… look I'm sorry about what happened in Rio it's just…"

"Don't Kim" he cut her off standing up and looking out of his window.

"Rai I really am sorry I…" he cut her off again, "Kim don't…" he turned to look at her Kimiko felt her heart skip a beat when his green eyes met her and he flashed her that perfect smile of his, "It's okay… lets just forget about it okay it was a mutual misunderstanding and we need to move past it or it could damage the team and well… our friendship. So lets forgive and forget. Deal?" he asked her and she smiled at him and nodded.

"I brought you some Chinese herbal rub for your shoulder" she told him, "it should ease the pain and if you apply three times between now and before you go to bed it should heal it completely for you" she smiled warmly walking over to him and trying to gently pull his hand off his shoulder.

"That's okay Kim I'll do it later on" he said taking a step back from him Kimiko rolled her eyes and pushed him down onto his bed placing her hands on her hips as she always did when she wanted to tell someone off.

"Stop being a big baby and let me do it for you, you won't be able to reach the back of your shoulder so stop being a big girls blouse and take your tunic off" she scolded him folding her arms over her chest. He blushed slightly and slowly removed his tunic wincing slightly from having to move his injured shoulder. Placing the tunic on the bed beside him he looked back up at Kimiko whose eyes had been examining his perfect abs when she realised that she was staring she gave a small cough and sat down behind him her own cheeks glowing slightly. She removed the lid from the little blue pot and started to massage in the spicy scented rub into his tense muscles. She was gentle with him not wanting to injure him any further and she felt strangely… relaxed it was weird being so close to Raimundo again yet it also felt so familiar and right. Raimundo moaned a little as the pain started to die down her fingers were like magic easing his pain away. He could smell her perfume a sweet but edgy kind of scent just like her he thought smiling she was so close to him that she could feel her hot breath on the back of his neck which made his skin tingle.

"That should about do it" Kimiko told him about to pull her hand away when Raimundo's quickly grasped her fragile hand and held it there for a few minutes. Kimiko was surprised by this action Raimundo ran his thumb up and down her smooth hand and Kimiko blushed again slightly "Rai?" she said in a small whisper and he turned to face her still holding her hand.

"I've missed you" he whispered giving her a kiss on the hand and smiling at her with his gorgeous emerald eyes she smiled at him and told him "I've missed you too" the two young monks stared at each other for a few seconds longer when Kimiko's cell phone suddenly went off breaking their silent bliss.

"I uh better take this… it's my mom" Kimiko muttered getting up.

"Yeah, sure" Raimundo said also standing up and putting his tunic back on, "oh and Kim" he called to her just as she was about to walk out his door she turned and looked at him he smiled at her again and simply said "Thanks". She smiled back at him giving a small giggle and said "your welcome".

--

The boys where sitting down to another dinner of rice in a bowl, accompanied by rice on a plate followed by rice for desert when an excited Kimiko came bursting through the doors.

"You guys! Guess what?" She asked them rhetorically bouncing over to the table and sitting down beside them.

"You finally ran outta hair dye?" guessed Raimundo.

"You've decided to take anger management classes?" guess Clay.

"You have finally realised that being a girl you lack upper body strength and have realised that your true place is in the kitchen!" Omi stated happily shovelling more rice down his throat. At this Kimiko's expression changed her body was shaking viciously and her face was turning a deep red.

"LOOK OUT! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!!" Raimundo and Clay dived for cover to save them selves from her ferocious temper.

--

The meditation temple shook violently as Kimiko's voice echo throughout the entire Xiaolin temple "I'LL SHOW YOU UPPER BODY STRENGTH!!" Dojo clung tightly to Master Fung's head.

"She has to be the most fiery dragon we've ever had" the small dragon stated shaking with fear as loud crashes and yelps of pain where heard from the kitchen. Master Fung sighed and got up from his comfortable spot on the ground and headed towards the source of the noise to save young Omi from being pulverised by the dragon of fire for the third time that day.

**(A:N)** Just a cute kind of chapter for Rai and Kim to show them getting close again and to help show Kim's insane anger problems coz we know we all really love it when she explodes and takes it out on Omi. I promise it will only get better from here so please R&R and let me know what you think!

.:Dannii:.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A:N)** Thanks for the reviews! I love all my reviewers! Hope you guys like this next chapter!

(&)

Together Forever

Chapter Ten

"Look alive kiddies!" Dojo's voice sounded from the temple grounds, the young Xiaolin monks dropped what they where doing and ran out to meet the small dragon.

"What is it Dojo?" Kimiko asked bending over the ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. "It's the lovelorn locket, a practically useless Shen Gong Wu that gives the user the ability to make anyone fall in love with them".

"That is SO vulgar!" Kimiko spat clearly not liking the sound of this particular Shen Gong Wu. Not hearing any responses from the boys Dojo looked behind her in horror to discover the three boys to be checking out her ass. He quickly slapped all three of them in the face with his tail just as Kimiko turned around.

"Well let's go get that there Shen Gong Wu before Spicer or Wuya get it!" Clay whopped a little too eagerly "YEAH!" Raimundo and Omi shouted flashing Kimiko over enthusiastic grins they were almost jumpy.

"Okay…" Kimiko stared at them as they all grinned at her "you guys scare me sometimes…" she added walking towards a now forty foot Dojo who shot them all evil looks as they jumped on his back.

--

They flew through the air on Dojo's back all in their usual street cloths expect for Kimiko who was always changing her style. This time she was wearing a pink halter-top, a pink pleated skirt, pink platform high heels and to match everything else she'd dyed her hair two shades of pink and had it in short choppy layers.

"Where are we?" Omi asked in wonder as a huge metal tower suddenly became visible as they dipped down from the clouds.

"Where in Paris!" Kimiko squealed with delight.

"The city of lurve" Raimundo added winking at Kimiko who smacked him upside his head. "Don't get any ideas," she muttered under her breath.

"There it is!" Omi cried out pointing at a rooftop the monks all jumped off Dojo and started running along the rooftops of Paris to get to the mystical object when they heard a familiar voice shout:

"JACK BOTS ATTACK!" they turned around to see Jack Spicer and his usual swarm of jack bots heading for the same Wu. "Cya Xiaolin losers!" he yelled as his jack bots descended onto the four monks. The four familiar battle cries rang out throughout the cities rooftops.

"WATER!" Omi cried heading a full frontal attack kicking, punching and flipping his way to victory.

"WIND!" Raimundo yelled flipping and dodging attacks almost making a game out of his fight.

"Hey Kimiko if you tired of hanging out with these losers we could always go back to my place and order some sushi" he winked at her.

"YOU WISH!" Kimiko bellowed at him. "FIRE!" she roared kicking and flipping in her elegant fighting style throwing one jack bot into another.

Seeing a rejected and annoyed Jack heading for the Wu Clay decided that his fellow monks could handle the rest of the jack bots without him so letting out an almighty cry of "EARTH!" he jumped and tackled the Shen Gong Wu just as a pale white hand touched it at the same time.

"Aw crud!" Jack whined staring at the Cowboy in disappointment, "Clay I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Name yer game Jack!" Clay retorted eyes narrowed ready for anything Jack had to throw at him.

Jack thought hard for a second before an evil smile crossed his face "Well seeing as though we're in the city of love it'll be a game of kiss and tell!" everyone stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Not between me and Clay!" he yelled at them humiliated yet again, "We'll both have to kiss Kimiko and whoever gives her the best kiss will win! And she can't lie about it!" Jack added in for good measure.

"WHAT?!" Kimiko and Raimundo yelled together furiously.

"No way! I' am NOT kissing either of you! No offence Clay! But NO WAY NO HOW NOT IN THIS LIFE TIME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You can't make her!" Raimundo fumed.

"It's either the showdown or you give me the Wu" Jack smirked.

"Kimiko we can not risk loosing a Shen Gong Wu! Each Shen Gong Wu we lose endangers the rest of the world! Think of the world!" Omi said giving her his big puppy dog eyes.

"What? You can't seriously even be thinking of letting Kim do that?" Raimundo yelled at Omi, "it just not right! It's totally unfair to her and totally sexist!" he screamed the last part as loud as he could at Jack. Clay was prepared for anything… but this.

"I- I can't do that to Miss Kimiko…" he said in a low voice he was blushing a bright scarlet colour, "It's just not righ-"

"Just do it Clay!" Kimiko said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Raimundo spun around to gawp at her, "Kimiko you can't be serious, and I wont let you!" He announced.

"Just shut up Raimundo, you don't own me and you can't tell me what to do so just shut up" Kimiko snapped at him, "Just do the showdown Clay!" she told him Clay swallowed hard and nodded at her.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" they chorused together. The showdown music played in the background the environment around them changed into two small pink platforms high up in the sky and separate platform was off on the side which Omi, Dojo and a swearing Raimundo stood. Pink and Red heart balloons were floating all around the showdown adding to the overly mushy vibe. Clay was dresses in his Xiaolin uniform, Jack in his own cloths, Kimiko was on Clay's platform and she was wearing a red dress which clung in tightly to her shapely figure and had a short puff ball skirt to it, black stockings and with high heels and her hair was tumbling half way down her back it had been changed to it's natural black colour.

"Gong Yi Tampai" the two contestants yelled. Kimiko turned to look at Clay and there was an awkward silence between the two friends as they tried to get close but kept pulling away Clay was blushing bright red and couldn't make eye contact with her. Jack was laughing and shouting insults at Clay that in turn was causing Raimundo to call Jack every curse word ever invented which caused Omi to tell him off thoroughly. Kimiko started shaking with anger again why did men only see her as an object? And why the hell had Jack picked this of all showdowns she looked at Clay and when she saw the look on his face she stopped feeling angry. She'd never seen someone looking more conflicted his face looked so guilty at the prospect of having to kiss Kimiko without her permission, guilt encase he lost the showdown, anger at Jack for making him do this, and she couldn't help but sense a small piece of excitement at the prospect of getting to kiss her. Kimiko watched him stare at his feet wondering what he should do and taking pity on him Kimiko tilted his head so that he was looking at her she gave him a warm smile a leaned up and whispered "make it a good one" in his ear. He looked at her shocked then seeing her warm smile and gentle eyes he smiled back at her and nodded straightening his cowboy hat.

"Aww c'mon cowboy what's wrong? What's taking you so long yaw loser? Are you gay or something?" Jack scoffed folding his arms.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-muffle-muffle-grumble-grumble!" Dojo had wrapped his tail around Raimundo's mouth in fear of what would come out of the Brazilians mouth next. When suddenly Omi piped up "By the way my friends what is this thing called a kiss?"

"That is" Dojo said pointing at the other platform with one of his free claws and everyone turned to watch as Clay wrapped his arms around Kimiko and leaned his head down slowly pressing his lips against her, their lips caressed each other's for a few seconds before they pulled away. Clay blushed a little as Kimiko stood stunned running a finger over her lips where she could still feel the tingle from his kiss. Dojo felt Raimundo's body shaking and looked at the young dragon of the wind and was shocked to see him seething with anger his eyes gunning for Clay, Dojo felt it best if he held onto Raimundo's mouth just encase he said anything he'd later regret.

"Oooohhhhh that looks most enjoyable!" Omi's eyes lit up, "I wish to kiss Kimiko now too!" the young monk declared when a furious Raimundo tried shouting at him through Dojo's tail the young monk yelped in horror and started running around the edge of the platform they were on a insane Raimundo chasing after him while Dojo tried to talk sense into him.

Kimiko was suddenly whisked away from Clay's platform and when she landed she turned to find herself face to face with a smirking Jack Spicer. She recoiled from him in disgust and this just made him laugh he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to him.

"You can't get away from me this time Kimiko… you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment!" he smiled.

"Uh since you kidnapped me and made a creepy robot that looks just like me?" Kimiko sarcastically guessed glaring at him.

"See this is why I like you so much" Jack told her, "Your so beautiful and strong, you don't take crap from anybody and your so sassy" he whispered to her and she blushed. "I'd do anything for a girl like you… I'd even give up evil just for someone as beautiful and intelligent as you. I've seen how those guys treat you how they're always dissing you because you're a girl acting as if your so inferior to them and it makes me furious!" she said with so much passion he tightened his grip on her. "Jack your hurting me," Kimiko whispered not knowing how to take in his confession. "Oh Kimiko you have no idea what you do to me…" Jack whispered he pulled her right to him so that there was no space between their bodies and so they could both feel every muscle and curve Kimiko's blush depended and she was finding it hard to breath her throat was dry and she could feel a lump in her throat which was preventing her from speaking. "I want you Kimiko I NEED you… I'm so in love with you it hurts just to breath" he whispered to her leaning his head in closer he kissed her passionately and Kimiko felt her knees give way but he held onto her so tight to make sure she didn't fall, his tongue found its way into her mouth and let itself explore it. Kimiko got so swept up in the moment in his speech and his kiss that she found herself kissing him back and when she realised what she was doing she her eyes opened wide in horror and she pushed him away gasping for air. He smiled at her because she'd kissed him back she covered her hand with her mouth and she started muttering fast in Japanese cursing at herself and almost hyper ventilating when Jack asked that horrible question.

"So who was the best kisser?" Jack asked smirking and at this Raimundo stopped chasing Omi and all eyes where on her.

_Clay, Clay, Clay, Clay, Clay_… she thought as hard as she could but the name that escaped her lips was: "Jack Spicer" as soon as those words had been spoken everything turned back to normal. She clasped her hands over her mouth in horror, Jack whopped in delight with his new Shen Gong Wu, and poor Clay looked like someone had kicked him in the family jewels.

"So long Xiaolin losers!" Jack cackled flying off.

Kimiko turned to Clay but he wouldn't look her in the eyes and walked on past her and jumped straight onto a now forty foot Dojo, she turned to Raimundo who looked her up and down in utter disgust before following Clay. She swallowed hard and followed after them jumping on Dojo's back. They took off heading back to the temple the atmosphere was so tense you could cut it with a butter knife and Kimiko knew her relationship with the boys would never be the same…

**(A:N)** Oohhh just when things got patched up they get ruined again! Poor Kimiko! Well R&R please and lemme know what you think!

.:Dannii:.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A:N)** Thanks for the awesome reviews! Here's the latest bit of nonsense! Some Rai and Kim action in this chapter!

(&)

Together Forever

Chapter Eleven

Raimundo was lying against one of the tall trees in the temple grounds, it was a warm night and the stars seemed to be burning just a little brighter than usual. Pollen and the sweet scent of flowers filled his nostrils and the quiet of the temple let his mind rest in peace to drift off onto his deepest thoughts. It has been two weeks since the kiss and tell showdown with Jack but for Raimundo the memory was still fresh in his head. He didn't know why it bothered him so much only that it kept nagging at his insides like an infestation of some kind. Things hadn't been the same between the four dragons since that showdown, Clay had been too embarrassed at being a worst kisser than Jack Spicer to really say much to anyone, Raimundo had been more nasty in his comments and actions which he knew he shouldn't have done, Omi couldn't understand why everyone was so mad and upset all the time and poor Kimiko had been getting more abuse than usual from the boys and this had caused her to retreat even further away from them. Her mother and father had both been sending for her over the last two weeks pulling her away from the temple in the middle of training or just when a Shen Gong Wu had revealed itself and because of this she had fallen further behind everyone else in training which was frustrating her more than usual causing her to explode at the smallest things like in the kitchen the other day…

-FLASHBACK-

_The monks had all been eating breakfast at the table when Omi has said quite innocently "My Kimiko you look very pretty today" to try and cheer a scowling Kimiko up. Kimiko had responded in quite the opposite way in which they had expected._

"_Today? Today? So what I don't usually look pretty? You think I'm ugly? GOD! You guys are such pigs!" she'd screamed the last bit before storming out slamming the door shut so hard that it fell off it's hinges. _

"_You're cleaning that up!" Raimundo had yelled after her and her response to this statement was an angry roar._

-END FLAHBACK-

Raimundo let out a heavy sigh he sat up a little straighter and glanced at the temple Omi was trying his luck at Goo Zombies three and Clay was busy carving out little figures with his pocket knife neither which greatly appealed to Raimundo at this moment. As for Kimiko she was away at some formal party her father was throwing for the beneficiaries of his company and Kimiko being his pride and joy had had to attend with no choice in the matter. Raimundo frowned at the navy blue sky wondering if Kimiko's boyfriend would be there… he'd only learned she even had a boyfriend after the showdown with Jack when she'd lost her temper and let it slip. He got up from his place on the ground and muttered a curse or two under his breath. He walked around the grounds for a bit when he heard a small sobbing sound he crept closer to the sound and peeked around the corner of the meditation temple and found to his surprise Kimiko!

He studied her up and down his eyes wide with wonder, as he'd never seen her look so beautiful. She was wearing an off the shoulder long red kimono, which was embroidered with golden flowers and patterns a black trim around the neck, she was holding a dark red and black fan which was also richly decorated with a magnificent gold dragon, an elaborate red and gold flower hairpiece was still hanging in her loose hair, her hair looked as if it had been pinned up earlier on in the night but had somehow managed to tumble down as the night went on. She turned her face slightly towards him the moonlight reflecting on her pale white skin made it glow radiantly giving her an almost ghost like appearance. Her lips were painted bright red to match her kimono and her eyes had been done in a sexy smoky effect. She gave another sob or two and Raimundo felt as though she were tugging at his heart with her misery. She turned around fully with her eyes closed and Raimundo noticed that her mascara had run all the way down her elegant face. She opened her watery eyes and caught sight of Raimundo watching her; she sniffed indignantly and hardened her facial expression to one of annoyance.

"What Raimundo? Coming to gloat?" she asked him darkly clearly not in a good mood.

"No… I-I heard you crying and I wanted to know what was up" he walked towards her.

"I don't want your pity Raimundo! And why do you want to know so bad huh? You want to use my pain against me again just like you've been doing since we got back?" she spat at him pushing past him roughly and walking straight past him and heading for the main temple.

"Kim! Kim! Kimi!" Raimundo shouted after her watching her back as she walked away. "Kim wait up!" he ran after her catching her by the arm just as she was ascending the steps to the main temple. "Just tell me what's wrong" he pleaded with her loosening his grip on her delicate arm not wanting to hurt her anymore than she all ready seemed to be.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" she repeated again her voice rising shrilly as tears seemed to be choking her. "My worst fears have just been confirmed that's what's wrong! Now I know for certain that all you men are lying cheating baka yaroo!" she swore loudly in Japanese just encase Master Fung was close by being punished was the last thing she needed right now. Hot tears began to run down her beautiful pale face again slowing pulling the mascara down with them, she tried to pull away from Raimundo not wanting him to see her so vulnerable.

"Kimi please tell what happened I hate seeing you like this" Raimundo pleaded with her. He watched her small body shaking all over her fists cleaned so tightly at her sides that her knuckles were turning white she had her eyes closed as tightly as possible as if she was trying to wish the evenings events away. She opened her eyes and stared into his green eyes which where full of concern and empathy and for the first time in almost four years she felt like that quiet, shy thirteen year old girl back in Rio with the one person she could tell her darkest secret. Raimundo watched her as she gave a huge sob of grief her knees collapsed under her and she fell forward, Raimundo moved quickly acting on pure instinct catching her around the waist as she tumbled toward him. He tried to steady her as she started crying hard her breath coming in sharp painful gasps tears streaming down her face she clung to the material on the back of his tunic as he wrapped his arms around her tighter moving awkwardly to sit on the steps. She sobbed into his chest all the pain and sorrow spilling out from her heart and wetting his tunic. Raimundo felt a pang of pain in his own chest seeing her like this broke his heart and he wanted to hurt whoever had caused his Kimiko so much misery and grief. He cradled her in his strong toned arms and rocked her a little as she cried.

"What happened Kimiko? I can't help you unless you tell me," he whispered gently in her ear. Kimiko tried to stop herself from sobbing so hard she tried to catch her breath to tell him.

"I was at my dad's party… and-and I was looking for Hisoka" she explained still shaking all over, Raimundo pulled her closer to him not liking where this story was going; Hisoka was Kimiko's boyfriend. "We had a fight and he stormed off-so-so I went looking for him… to apologise or something like that" she shook her head obviously she didn't want to remember what happened next but Raimundo gave her a squeeze silently encouraging her to go and she took a deep yet unsteady breath and continued slowly, "So I looked everywhere for him and then-and then-" her eyes swelled up with tears again and she sobbed the last part out to him "I walked into my dad's study and found him with keilko!" Raimundo's stared at her in shock her boyfriend and best friend had both betrayed her? In the same night? No wonder she was in such a mess. Raimundo felt a hatred bubbling up from his stomach, it made his blood boil and a vein started to pulse in his right temple.

"I'm going to kill them both!" He spat angrily springing to his feet when Kimiko caught him by his top and started at him with huge pleading eyes.

"Please don't go Rai," she whispered her bottom lip trembling, "I need you right now" she hugged his midriff tightly. He slid back down beside her and pulled her into a tight hug again stroking her long soft black hair.

"Why don't we go to Rio for a few days?" he asked her suddenly.

"What?" she blinked at him in shock.

"Yeah it'd be great!" he said happily scanning her face, "Think about it" he grinned at her. "We could laze about all day eating ice cream and candy floss, we could watch my family perform in our circus, we could go surfing and at night we could watch the sunset and walk along the beach under the stars and try and count how many there are just like we used to when we were younger!" his voice was full of enthusiasm and she couldn't help but smile at him. Raimundo felt warmth spread from his chest right the way down into his very fingertips at the sight of that smile. She let out a small airy laugh and he brushed some of her hair out of beautiful face. Seeing the light returning to her tranquil blue eyes he could feel his heartbeat in his head, there seemed to be a lump in his throat and he could feel the palms of his hands starting to sweat with nerves. He felt a strange sudden urge come over him as his eyes caught sight of her plump lips… they looked so good to him and he wanted nothing more than to lean in and taste her sweet lips. _What? What is wrong with me?_ He thought angrily, _it's Kimiko! She's my friend nothing more and she's been hurt don't you dare take advantage!_ He mentally scolded himself. _I wish I could've protected her from the pain_ he thought tracing the outline of her face with his fingertips and he nearly lost control of his emotions when she leaned her face into his hand and nuzzling it. He swallowed hard his heart beating faster he felt himself leaning closer to her against his will. He aw her look at him through half closed eyes as she also leaned in closer to him until the tips of their noses were brushing. Raimundo gently cupped her face in his tan hands and closed his eyes leaning in he kissed her lips gently revelling in wicked white chocolate, sweet honey, delicious vanilla flavoured lips that were temptingly tasty.

Just as he was daring to go in for a second kiss she pushed him away and burst into hysterical sobs again howling so loud and so hard that Omi, Clay and Dojo came running out to see what was wrong.

"What's doing on out here?" Dojo asked staring at the howling teenage girl as Raimundo's face was screwed up in anger.

"For fu-" Raimundo never got to finish his sentence.

"Language Raimundo!" Omi snapped at him and then turning his attention to Kimiko, he patted her on the back sympathetically and asked, "Is the Xiaolin way too difficult for you Kimiko? I understand if it is too stressful on such a delicate female as yourself" he smiled only to receive a fist to the face. Kimiko was standing now tear and mascara stains running down her face she was seething mad Raimundo tried to reach a hand out to her but she shrugged it off walking to the top of the steps and turning to face the boys.

"I am sick and tired of you three acting like your better than me!" her blue eyes flashed dangerously. "I am just as good as you three and just because I'm a girl doesn't give you the right to keep putting me down! I'm sick of being treated like an object instead of a person and I'm sick of everyone trying to rule me and hating me and I can't take it anymore! I HATE YOU!" she screamed at them and Raimundo took a step back as he swore he saw her blue eyes flash an ember colour for a split second. Kimiko gave a cry of pain as her hands shot up to her head and again her knees gave way this time Clay caught her on her way down.

"I need help here partner!" Clay yelled urgently as Kimiko continued to scream in pain and hold her head.

"Master Fung! Master Fung!" Omi went running off into the bowls of the temple to get help as Raimundo rushed to Kimiko's side.

"C'mon girl! What is it what's wrong?" Raimundo begged her reaching out a hand to her but at the same second Kimiko's eyes shot open she said something in a language Raimundo nor Clay recognised and a surge of heat blasted through her body causing the Texan to drop her on the ground she tilted her head back again and let out yet another scream of pain as a sudden burst of red aura burst out from her body and ascending into the heavens above, just as Master Fung appeared clasping his hands on either side of her head and reciting something in ancient Chinese to which Kimiko fell limp in his arms.

"What in tarnation?" Clay asked bewildered fixing his cowboy hat and staring at Master Fung.

"She was fine till Omi butted in and made a mess of things!" Raimundo dived at the youngest monk who squeaked and hide behind Clay who was holding a fuming Raimundo at arms length.

"That is enough young Xiaolin warriors!" Master Fung's voice boomed from above them and they all immediately stopped what they were doing and stood up straight. Raimundo's green eyes drifted to a limp Kimiko still out of it in Master Fung's arms.

"Please Master Fung" Raimundo begged, "What just happened to Kimiko?" Master Fung could see that the Brazilian was truly worried and that his heart was aching for the young dragon of fire.

"Go to your rooms I will be able to tell you more tomorrow. Come Dojo." Raimundo's mouth hung open in shock as he tried to protest Clay and Omi both grabbed him and pulled him toward their sleeping quarters. He looked over his shoulder as Master Fung disappeared; Raimundo shouted her name out to the heavens willing them not to take her from him.

--

Dojo watched intensely as Master Fung worked his magic on the limp Japanese girl. "It is as I feared Dojo" Master Fung whispered to the small dragon who swallowed hard. "Go get the elder monks and tell them to come here. We have much to discuss." Dojo slithered slowly out of the room his heart pounding hard in his chest a feeling of dread washing over him he just prayed that the Heylin side had missed the big cosmic show.

--

A smile curved on his face as he felt the sudden burst of energy being released to the cosmos he laughed in amusement. "Did you feel that power?" he asked her.

"Oh course I did!" she snapped back, "Why are you so happy about it? There's a surge of power on the Xiaolin side!" she placed her hands on her hips and stared at him for an explanation. He smirked at her knowingly and turned his attention to his giant all Seeing Eye.

"I believe we can make this work to our advantage" he laughed again at the slumbering figure reflected in the eye.

**(A:N)** Ahhhh that was terrible! I think my writing's getting worse! I have major writers block going on so everything just coming out so crap! I'm really sorry for the crappy chappie  Hopefully writer's block goes away soon and I can give you a good chapter!

.:Dannii:.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A:N)** I am so so very sorry for the really late update but I started college a few weeks ago and my timetable has been all over the place and I had a Nickleback concert which was amazing! Those guys are so brilliant live. Plus I've wrote this chapter about nine times and then scraped it so I wrote this one after doing all my college work and other stuff and again I'm really sorry for the delay! Oh and...

I APOLOGISE FOR THE KIM/JACK AND KIM/CLAY PAIRINGS I DON'T PARTICULARY LIKE THEM MYSELF BUT HEY IT WAS FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY! AGAIN SORRY FOR DISTURBING YOU ALL!

Ahem! Anyways here's the next chapter hope you like its pretty crap so sorry for that too .

(&)

Together Forever

Chapter Twelve

It had been over an hour since Kimiko had collapsed and Master Fung had whisked her off and Raimundo was going crazy with worry and guilt. Was it his kiss that had inflicted such pain on her? He hadn't meant it... had he? His relationship with Kimiko was just started to grow again he didn't want to ruin it again with any misunderstandings. He stared at the ceiling as if it somehow had all the answers to all the questions buzzing around in his head. He paced anxiously up and down the dusty floor of his room he just wanted to know if Kimiko was okay if anything ever happened to her... _snap out of it Rai!_ He thought shaking his head. There was a weight on his heart like someone had replaced the fleshy muscle with an iron replica. _Kimiko's my best friend and when she was sad and vulnerable I took advantage of her! _Raimundo thought harshly his body shaking with anger; he lashed out and hit the wall with his fist out of frustration. He winced at the throbbing pain that soon followed from the self inflicted injury. Finally snapping under the emotional pressure he had placed on himself Raimundo stormed out of his room and furiously started off in the direction of the meditation temple where Master Fung and the elder monks had gathered earlier.

Kicking in the heavy oak doors of the meditation temple Raimundo blew into the room like a hurricane. Master Fung and the elder monks jumped in surprise and shock at the young warrior's dramatic entrance, "What the HELL is going on with Kimiko?" Raimundo shouted at his master in 

horror at the sight before him. Master Fung and the elder monks were gathered around an unconscious Kimiko who had been chanting in ancient Chinese Kimiko seemed to be suspended in mid air a strange glow emanating from her body. Raimundo stood rooted to the spot his mouth and eyes were wide in terror. "What are you doing to her?" he screamed launching forward trying to reach her but Master Fung caught him around the waist pinning his arms down. Raimundo struggled against the old man's grip and was greatly surprised by his amazing strength. "Lemme go! Lemme go! Kimiko! Wake up girl!" Raimundo screamed at her kicking his legs in every direction and twisting his body to try and loosen the old Masters grip on him. Hearing the commotion from the garden Omi and Clay both rushed in unaware of the situation.

"Raimundo my visually pleasing but quite dense friend what is wrong" Omi stopped in his tracks at the bewildering sight before him Clay who was standing next to him looked just as disorientated as his fellow monks exclaiming in his husky Texan drawl "What in tarnation is going on?".

"Don't just stand there!" Raimundo yelled, "Omi! Clay! Help her! There doing some crazy old man voodoo on Kimiko! Save her!" He shouted squirming for freedom.

"WATER" Omi cried running towards the nearest bunch of elders who counterattacked his attack with ease sending the young dragon of water flying into a close by pillar, watching Omi fly past him Clay turned to face the monks taking in a deep breath and straightening his ten gallon hat he charged at them bellowing "EARTH" and meeting the same fate as Omi had just seconds before.

"Raimundo please listen!" Master Fung began easing his grip on the young Brazilian afraid that he may cause damage to his young understudy. Catching Master Fung off guard Raimundo threw him over his head will all the strength he could muster.

"All right you crippled old geriatric monks!" Raimundo pointed at them eyes narrowing in a threatening way, "Let Kimiko go before I blow you to all to Timbuktu!" he growled getting into a fighting stance the elder monks mimicked his action. Raimundo ran towards them roaring "WIND!" and jumping into the air brining his foot down onto one of the elders head's before back flipping out of the way of another one, grabbing him by the shoulders and swinging him around throwing him into the elder 

trying to make a sneak attack on him. He turned his head to look at Kimiko and just as he was about to reach out a grab her there was a yell from behind him "Tangle web comb!" Raimundo yelped as the strong strands or hair bound him and Omi and Clay. The three monks struggled on the hard cold floor against their binds trying desperately to free themselves which resulted in the tangle web combs hair to tighten.

"Young monks please listen" Master Fung spoke to them gently tucking the tangle web comb back under his robes, "we are not hurting Kimiko we are helping her. I have much to tell you so please listen before you jump to conclusions" he gently stroked the binds and they unravelled themselves freeing the young warriors who gazed at Master Fung awaiting an explanation. Master Fung sighed heavily and sat down on the floor next to the three boys his gentle eyes seemed to be full of concern and Raimundo felt his anxiety evaporate, as suddenly for the first time since he'd came to the temple the old man seemed... well old! The lines on his face seemed deep and there was frailty about the old monk.

"You all know that you each have your individual elements" Master Fung began and the three boys nodded in union. "Well in time as you all rise through the ranks you will learn new skills and abilities..."

"Cut to the chase old man! What has this got to do with Kimiko?" Raimundo snapped glancing worriedly at her still elevated body.

"As I was saying" Master Fung gave him a stern look, "you will learn new abilities... the last of these abilities will allow you to call forth your individual element without the aid of Shen Gong Wu and you will also learn to call forth your individual dragon".

"Individual dragon?" the boys all asked in awe.

"Yes" Master Fung nodded. "At the beginning of time there were four elemental dragons that were in charge of keeping the balance between good and evil. Unfortunately one day a great evil was born and threw the balance off course. The mighty dragons fought the evil with everything they had but during the final battle not only was that evil destroyed but the four great dragon's physical bodies were also regrettably defeated. Their spiritual beings ascended to the heavens to look down on the world and 

keep watch on the balance as they had done when they roamed the earth. A powerful young Xiaolin monk one day was able to summon the dragons to tell them of a great evil he sensed was approaching. So the dragons agreed to lend their powers to four chosen warriors of the Xiaolin temple any time a new threat to the world was released. Therefore this is were you... my young monks come into this story".

"Amazing" Omi cried out in glee.

"Wow" Clay exclaimed shocked.

"That's really great an all but how exactly does that explain what the heck is happening to Kimiko?" Raimundo blurted out in frustration.

"Kimiko's abilities seem to be developing fast... too fast" Master Fung replied rubbing in between his eyes with his finger and thumb. "It appears that her extreme emotions are setting off some kind of signal to her elemental dragon" Master Fung mumbled.

"Signal? What kinda signal Master Fung sir?" Clay asked him in a troubled voice.

"I am not sure Clay" the old man replied. "This has never happened before; maybe it is a distress signal..."

"Why would Kimiko send a distress signal to her elemental dragon when we did not even know ours existed?" Omi asked confused.

"I do not believe Kimiko is doing it consciously rather unconsciously. You are each linked to your dragon from birth and they will have been looking out for you through this link. I believe Kimiko holds an emotional link with her dragon as the increased frustration and sadness has engulfed her I believe that her dragon is trying to protect her by giving her, her elemental powers. What it does not realise is that it is much too early and is in fact endangering Kimiko's very life and the life of everyone on earth. Her body can not yet withstand the power and this will put an enormous strain on her body and if she tried to access her full power I'm afraid it might just kill her" Master Fung's last words escaped his lips solemnly.

"NO!" Raimundo shouted jumping to his feet, "What do we do? How do we help her?" he shouted desperately.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do Raimundo... except for what we are doing know which is keeping her in a type of coma. It is not dangerous to her it is just keeping her asleep so her emotions do not retaliate. Kimiko's powers will be very unstable if they activate. She won't be able to control them and as her element is fire this is dangerous for everyone. If she looses control she will literately explode destroying everything within a one hundred mile radius". He stared at the frightened faces of his students and decided to deliver the worst news to there all ready shocked systems. "I'm afraid the worst news is yet to come" he added watching their faces fall and their hearts sink. "Kimiko's elemental dragon is the dragon of fire the creator of life hence the reason it is female but it is also the destroyer... if it believes the world is no longer a save place for creation it will destroy everything on the earth..."

"And end all life as we know it!" Raimundo finished his sentence Master Fung nodded his head and Omi and Clay stared at the floor in horror. Raimundo glanced over at Kimiko her pale face illuminated my the mystical glow emanating from her small fragile body and he felt his heart swell with fear and an overwhelming sense to protect her at all costs. He slowly got to his feet clenching his fists by his side, his body shaking.

"Well then we know what we gotta do" Raimundo said in a stern voice eyes closed.

"What is it that we must do Raimundo?" Omi asked quietly looking for advice from the last person he would normally ask it for. Raimundo's eyes shot open and he took a deep breath.

"Simple. We help her... he help her learned to control her powers we do everything we possibly can to keep her safe and happy because she's one of us! She is a Xiaolin dragon and if it was anyone of us in her position she'd be the first person to help and you guys know it!" Omi and Clay nodded their heads in agreement. "We won't let her go through this alone! No matter what happens we stay together... as a team... and as friends" Omi and Clay both smiled and got too their feet. "Are you with me guys?" Raimundo asked them putting his hand out to them.

"We're with you!" Clay and Omi cried together placing their hands on top of his.

"For Kimiko" Omi cried.

"For Miss Kimiko" Clay agreed enthusiastically.

"For Kimi" Raimundo nodded determination flooding his voice and Master Fung smiled at his young warriors. Raimundo walked up to the young Japanese girl and brushed a strand of hair from her tender face. "Don't worry Kimi I'll help you through this" Raimundo whispered in her ear and kissing her forehead.

--

The crow watched the scene unfold below it in the Xiaolin temple and once it had gathered all the information it flew home to its master to inform him of what it had seen. It soared to cave in land of nowhere and entered the lair of the greatest warrior of all time landing on his shoulder and filling him in on its discoveries.

"That is most interesting... most interesting indeed" Chase Young smiled menacingly.

"What is?" Wuya asked loosing interest in her reflection in the floor length mirror. Chase just smirked at her and laughed leaving the old witch behind in a huff.

(&)

**(A:N)** So crap I know sorry lack of sleep and my brain decided to come up with a sequel to this and a possible trilogy so it's been on overdrive with that and some other ideas for more fic's and college work and getting my deviantart account up and running again too so sorry! Please R&R!

.:Dannii:.


End file.
